


Hospital Gossip

by AshwinMeird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, F/M, Gossipy Nurses, Inaccurate hospital stuff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Nurse Jessica Moore, POV Jessica Moore, Secret Relationship, Sort of but still fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshwinMeird/pseuds/AshwinMeird
Summary: Jess is a nurse at a hospital full of her fellow nurses gossiping endlessly, she never really pays it much attention though.  That is, until the news reaches her that Dr. Novak has a new boyfriend that nobody can seem to identify.  Then on her last shift before Christmas she accidentally finds out exactly who it is.And, well, she was not expecting that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 347





	Hospital Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fanfic readers! Just one quick thing, nurses in this fic are a terrible representation of nurses, this is fiction. I love nurses and they deserve love for all they are doing during COVID, not whatever I just wrote and handed to the internet.

Jess loved all of her hospital co-workers, which made time in the breakroom way more interesting than they let her believe back in nursing school. Sometimes her fellow nurses would talk about patients and their recoveries, however, most of their time was spent gossiping about other staff members. Which is exactly what was happening when she walked in that afternoon.

Today's gossip was pretty average; Becky the _excitable _nurse to her right had finally, after several months of crushing on Jess’s fiance, found a new piece of man to pine after. The poor dude's name was Chuck, he was a receptionist at the hospital but according to Becky he was also a writer. He obviously wasn’t successful yet, but his first novel about two brothers hunting monsters across America didn’t sound terrible, although she couldn’t ignore the obvious similarities between Sam and the brother Chuck named Jared.__

____

____

She flopped down in the seat beside Anna, who was probably her favorite nurse, when the gossip train moved to Hannah and Aaron having a heated debate about religion and its place in the hospital, with it being the mid November and all. Hannah, a very devoted, but tolerant, Christian said that having all the holidays being shown would make it too convoluted and confusing. Aaron, a not quite as devoted Jew, was vying for the option of just using the neutral ‘Happy Holidays’ and letting the patients celebrate individually. Obviously, they didn’t have much say in what decorations were put up but in a room full of highly educated intelligent people a friendly debate was bound to happen every so often, and neither were judging or being rude just looking at the pros and cons of each option. 

Jess didn’t think she could state her side on the matter without bringing opinions in instead of facts, so she was relieved when Meg walked in looking positively giddy; which for her meant a small smirk and not immediately insulting someone.

“Guess who stopped by the ER again?” She asked the room at large.

Anna beside her, also visibly relieved at not having to enter the holiday debate, perked up in interest. Aaron did as well, but Hannah seemed annoyed that the topic was swayed away from religion.

Becky, however, looked baffled. Everyone knew Meg was not one to spread gossip, when her half-sister Ruby got a double lung transplant she hadn’t even told anyone they were related until a month after Ruby left. That meant that something must be special this time. 

Once it was determined that Meg would not continue until someone responded Becky regained her ability to speak, “I… Uh, um. Who is it Meg?”

“Clarence’s boyfriend.”

‘Clarence’ being what Meg called the handsome trauma doctor she worked with down in the ER. The illusive boyfriend of his was known to stop by during Dr. Novak’s night shifts, he had been doing it since they started dating a couple months ago.

Anna practically jumped out of her chair to Jess’s left,”Your kidding me?! You better have pics.” Anna was beside Meg before the words were even out of her mouth and Meg had her phone in the air for viewing. “Holy shit. Holy _shit. _”__

____

____

Anna slid back into her chair staring adoringly into the phone; it was a well known fact by now that Anna had a major crush on Dr. Novak’s boyfriend. She wasn’t one to do anything about it though, so she just observed from the outside.

Jess didn’t even have time to say anything before Arron and Becky were begging to see the phone. Meg, and a few others not currently in the room, who worked down in the ER were the only few that had actually seen this boyfriend in person.

She had seen one of the photos presented by her colleagues. It only had only shown a profile of the man, but she had to agree that he was quite good looking.

Aaron and Becky whispered about the photo quietly, as Anna spoke out again, “I can’t believe this; my own cousin doesn’t even have the decency to show him to me. I am going to kill him… Although I might have to wait until we leave the hospital so he doesn’t get like saved or whatever…”

Anna was left to contemplate homocide as Jess was finally handed Meg’s phone. On it was a somewhat blurry photo of who was clearly Dr. Novak and another man. The man was tall, well built, and rather good looking from what she could see. The two men were holding hands just outside of the ambulance bay, each clutching coffee in the other and smiling at one another.

She thought that the other guy looked familiar, but with the photo quality it was very hard to tell.

***

Over the next few weeks Jess continued to hear about this mystery man from her blabbermouth colleagues. Unlike television would have you believe, most hospital members were happily in long term relationships or still too focused on advancing their careers to date. This meant no one was banging in the napping rooms, and more importantly, it meant things like new partners got more attention than was warranted.

This attention, however, turned out to be futile as the entire, albeit small, hospital staff hadn’t been able to work out more than a few details about who this guy was. Dr. Novak had always been quiet about his personal life anyways; most of the information they had on him came from Anna. Even the most direct questions to him only got vague responses or completely blown off, but she could understand not wanting your colleagues to dig into your personal life.

What Jess has been able to, unintentionally, piece together in along with her fellow nurses, except for Anna who has given her cousin the full cold shoulder, was limited and vague but it was the best they could do. 

Dr. Novak had been in Sioux Falls since his residency in Illinois ended three years prior, but the mystery boyfriend was much newer to the city. Rumours about how long he has lived in South Dakota spread from a couple years to just a few months.

The hospital staff didn’t even have a name for him, most people just referred to him as ‘Novak’s boyfriend’ or ‘the handsome ER guy’ if he was brought up in conversation. A few people have brought up the aforementioned man to Dr. Novak but he usually referred to the man as his boyfriend and gave very basic information on who he is. Most of the staff really didn’t care who he was and were just trying to pass 12 hour shifts and would just pass on a new discovery if they found it.

“His eyes are just _soooo _green,” Becky praised across the table from her. Not for the first time.__

____

__

Hannah just rolled her eyes and Jess was more content to listen to the gossip and report back to Sam than actively partake. She decided to let Becky continue to wax poetically about his lips and ‘fanfiction gold’-ness, and text her fiance instead.

**< < To: Sam Winchester >> Not to sound ungrateful that she left you alone, but hearing Becky go on and on about Novak’s boyfriend is not nearly as interesting as it was when she was talking about you ;) ******

********

********

She didn’t expect Sam to reply for a while, they seemed to be functioning on completely opposite schedules since moving from California. Sam was working long hours each day from sunrise to sunset and she, as one of the newer nurses, got stuck doing night shifts.

**< < From: Sam Winchester >> Awwww I knew you love hearing about me <3 ******

********

********

Even after six years it was hard to believe how much she loved this man. They still acted like a couple that just got together, not one getting ready for their wedding in a few months. Sappiness aside, he still deserved to be teased.

**< < To: Sam Winchester >> Haha very funny <3  
<< To: Sam Winchester >> You're up late what's up? ******

********

********

Sam not being at work this late didn’t surprise her, if he was she would have to talk to him about it… again. But she could usually count on him being in bed by, she glanced up at the clock, ten to midnight. 

**< < From: Sam Winchester >> Hangin with the most AWESOME brother evr!!!!!  
<< From: Sam Winchester >> Ever*  
<< From: Sam Winchester >> That was from Dean if you couldn’t already tell. But as he said we’re just hanging out ******

********

********

Dean Winchester was a man she had only met on a few occasions; but could still write several books about. Sam and his brother remain close to this day even though they only spoke minimally while Sam attended Stanford. The brothers spent whatever time together that they could. They both worked through all of the hour involving daylight, so they usually only had time together while she was at work.

Dean, who moved to Sioux Falls after Bobby decided to retire, was a huge part of why she and Sam followed shortly after. Sometimes she was jealous of the bond they shared; then she would remember what happens if you put them against each other. That once involved the two not speaking for over two years after a huge blowout when Sam decided to go to University in California. Luckily things were much better now, but she was fine with having no siblings.

**< < To: Sam Winchester >> Tell him I say hi ******

********

********

**< < From: Sam Winchester >> Which Novak? ******

********

********

Sometimes she forgot that Sam had his whole lawyer brain thing and remembered what you had to say instead of just pretending to listen, like when you mention you work with two different cousins with the last name Novak. Maybe Jess should learn how to do that because she couldn’t remember for the life of her what the doctor's first name is.

**< < To: Sam Winchester >> Ummm… Meg calls him Clarence but I know that’s not it  
<< To: Sam Winchester >> C- something I’m pretty sure it’s a weird name, btw it’s the trauma doc and before you say anything I have only spoken to him like twice ******

********

********

**< < From: Sam Winchester >> Is his name Cas? ******

********

********

Sometimes Jess thought Sam cared more about the gossip she told him than she did. Either way, Sam had never even been able to visit her at the hospital, let alone know one of the doctors there.

**< < To: Sam Winchester >> Maybe, how do you know that lol ******

********

********

**< < From: Sam Winchester >> Dean wouldn’t shut up about a trauma doc named Cas a bit ago while he fixed up Cas’s Lincoln, I had no idea you worked with him ******

********

********

That was odd, Dean wasn’t one to make new friends. Jess remembers when Charlie started work at the garage and basically forced Dean to accept her friendship, but she couldn’t see Dr. Novak doing something even remotely close to that.

**< < From: Sam Winchester >> Maybe now that his buddy is dating someone Dean will want to date again ******

********

********

Sam, bless him, had a not-so-secret obsession with finally finding the right girl for Dean. As far as she knew Dean had only had two serious relationships, Cassie lasted a few months not long after Dean graduated highschool and Lisa lasted almost a year shortly thereafter.

She also knew about the list of one night stands a mile long that Sam had informed her came to an end. (“He just smiled when the waitress was flirting with him, he always responds!” “Maybe he’s seeing someone Sam” “No, he would’ve told me.”)

She was glad to see Dean maturing beyond meaningless sex, but if she had to keep hearing Sam go on and on about him being perfect for any girl she was going to rip her hair out. Maybe Dean getting a girlfriend would be best for all of them.

***

Two weeks before Christmas found Jess once again in a breakroom full of her fellow nurses. Meg was passed out on the couch having walked in several minutes earlier yelling about candy canes and clavicles before claiming it. Becky and Anna were whispering about some celebrity that did something while a photographer took a photo, or another day in Hollywood. Hannah was nowhere to be found, but that was typical for days this close to Christmas as she used her free time to help talk to patients about faith and celebration amidst crisis.

Aaron, however, decided to take the seat beside her. “So Jess, any Christmas plans?”

She smiles, “Sam and I are joining his family.” 

Aaron looked at her quizzically before responding, “Hmm, Sam just has his brother, right? I would've taken you for a Christmas finatic, huge parties and the works.”

Jess laughed, the Winchester brothers may not have had many good Christmases growing up, but they certainly made up for it later in life. “No, you misunderstand me. Sam biologically has his brother, but family don’t end in blood-” Screw the wedding, she used the tagline that makes her a Winchester. “-but Sam has his pseudo aunt and uncle, and cousin, and other people he calls family. Like Charlie, Kevin, Garth and Bess. But we are going to do some stuff with just Dean, and if I am right about him having found someone, she can come too.”

“Well you sound pretty busy this holiday, when’s your first day off?”

She almost made a joke about never really having days off, but she knew he only meant when was her first day to do Christmas stuff. Aaron typically worked the shifts that would suck for people who celebrated Christmas and he was just wondering what days she would be reminiscing about when she got back.

“Well, Sam and Dean have a bunch of Christmas traditions, but it's hard to work around each of our schedules. We’re only going to get the tree on the nineteenth. Then that night we’re going to the Roadhouse for karaoke with the added benefit of taking a shot before you sing each time. It makes for a good time, at least.”

Aaron laughed, which pulled Anna and Becky’s attention to them, prompting Jess to tell the story again. After that each nurse shared stories involving drunken shenanigans and singing, sober or not. 

When Jess retold the story about Dean getting so drunk he screamed like a child at a cat, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**< < From Sam: Winchester >> Dean says he has somewheres to be the night of the 19th. Could we reschedule the karaoke for your next night off? ******

********

********

Dean had brought on a new mechanic at the start of the month and could finally afford to pay another tech person, so his workload had been downgraded some. However, Sam didn’t say he had to work, he said Dean had somewhere to be. If it wasn’t work or family it could only be one thing: a date.

**< < To: Sam Winchester >> Sure  
<< To: Sam Winchester >> Did Dean tell you her name???????????????? ******

********

********

Anna and Aaron were still comparing blackout lengths from their college days as Jess stared eagerly down at her phone.

**< < From: Sam Winchester >> We still don’t know if he’s seeing someone so you could still be wrong… nevermind he refuses to tell me where he's going >:( ******

********

********

Jess hadn’t been around when Dean was in either of his previous serious relationships, Cassie and Lisa, but she knew a little too much about those. With Cassie it only lasted a few months before she had to move and the relationship fizzled out. From what Sam had to say it was mostly just sex, but Dean had grown quite fond of her in a short time. Lisa was different, Dean hadn’t been as forthcoming with information but he still gave it out with little prompting. Lisa and Dean only lasted about a year before they decided it was better to be acquaintances than partners, but Sam still got regularly informed on exactly where and what Dean did. Now for Dean to dodge direct questions about his plans it was obvious that this was more than just a fling.

Sam, even via child-like emoticons, was more annoyed than he thought he was letting on; Dean told him everything, now refusing to even name his mystery date would tick Sam off to no end. Although, she couldn’t help but wonder just how special this girl was if Dean didn’t immediately run to Sam.

**< < To: Sam Winchester >> Don’t be too hard on him. He doesn’t HAVE to tell you everything, he just usually does. See you when I get home ILY ******

********

********

**< < From: Sam Winchester >> I severely dislike when you are right, night love you too!! ******

********

********

***

The following week flew by and suddenly it was the day before her shifts changed for the holidays. Jess was excited to go tree shopping (chopping?) with Sam and Dean the next day.

She was halfway through telling a man with amnesia that ‘yes his name is really Lucifer, no his son, probably (it wasn’t that hard to believe), doesn’t hate him, and no he still hasn’t answered any of Lucifer’s phone calls’ for the ninth time when a junior nurse walked in.

The nurse, Albert-Alfie or something she really is terrible with names, suppressed a laugh before saying, “Mrs Moseley is here for her chemo session, I can take over watching him if you need to go grab the stuff.”

Jess thanked him, and pointed out the list of information Lucifer repeatedly asked about, before heading down the hall. 

Missouri Moseley was a lovely older woman battling liver cancer for the second time, she had just returned from a trial run of a new chemo method at a larger hospital a few towns over. She looked more fragile than before but from what Jess heard the chemo ran her through the ringer and then dropped it onto her.

Missouri was the only cancer patient to receive chemo during the night shift, granted it was only about 9:30, because the only person she had around to take her to the hospital was her granddaughter, Patience who worked almost full time on top of school.

Just before she was set to arrive Jess went to collect the blood for the transfusion. The blood was kept right near the ER, for what should be obvious reasons. She reached the desk and told the Lab Tech what she needed.

Jess was leaning against the counter in waiting; glancing around the hallway at the ‘Happy Holidays’ decorations. She thought briefly that those decorations meant Aaron won the debate a month prior, when Meg poked her head out of a trauma room several yards from Jess.

“Ah! Jess!” Meg yelled. “I need you to get Dr. Novak, like right now!” She yelled before disappearing back into the room.

Jess jumped into action a split second later, walking hurriedly towards the ambulance bay where Meg had pointed. She heard the sound of a flatlining EKG machine as she passed the door.

She poked her head out the doors, craning her neck to see anyone. It wasn’t particularly cold that December night but Jess decided that she didn’t want to spend too long out there in her thin scrubs. 

Once she saw the two huddled figures sitting on the back of one of the ambulances she moved over swiftly.

“Dr. Novak,” she said, without even casting a glance at his companion. “Meg, erm, Nurse Masters, needs your help in trauma room three right now.”

The doctor's eyes widened before he jumped up. Jess decided to turn away as he gave the man a quick peck on the lips saying, “I’m sorry. I’ve got to go.”

“Babe go, it's OK, go save some lives.” 

No. 

That was impossible, but Jess knew that voice.

She froze in place.

She forced herself to face him. _Dean. _Who was leaning back against the side of the ambulance with a hand reaching up to the back of his neck; a nervous gesture of his. He adamantly refused eye contact but Jess soon found herself quietly saying, “Dean?” Like she didn’t already know it was him.__

____

____

Dean shifted. “Hey, Jess.”

Jess’ heart was beating a mile a minute. Dean was dating a guy. That’s why he never told Sam about it. That’s why Dr. Novak was so secretive about Dean’s identity, he was/is still closeted. 

She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fun loving, cocky, ladies man Dean Winchester and the dating-a-man, and very sweet and shy man she had heard about through her colleagues, when he tried to speak, “I- uh, um.”

“It's OK. Dean you don’t have to explain anything to me.” That seemed to relieve some of the tension in Dean’s shoulders, but Jess continued, “I had really no idea it was you, and Sam knows less than I do. Well he mentioned you knowing Novak, but he thinks you're just hiding some chick from him…”

“Well Sam can be kind of oblivious for a lawyer.” They shared a small laugh.

Silence fell on them before Jess dared to continue, “If- If you want, I mean if you’re ready, you can- uh, you can bring him tomorrow. Sam won’t care, he’ll just be annoyed that you never told him.” 

She was really trying to be supportive, and she wasn’t lying about Sam not caring, he was well known as being the biggest LGBTQ+ ally in his firm, but she didn’t know what to tell Dean to help him right then.

“I’ll, um, I’ll see. Thanks Jess.”

They once again fell into silence, but after two minutes of awkward were all she could handle, she spoke up, “Well, I have to go get that blood to my patient.”

Dean seemed happy to have this encounter end. “Yeah, yeah. You best go heal people or whatever. See you tomorrow.” 

Jess smiled in a way she hoped was reassuring. “Bye, Dean.”

He gave her a weak smile and a loose hand gesture resembling a wave before starting to walk away. 

She returned the sentiments before reentering the hospital. That, well, that was an interesting discovery.

***

The next day Jess woke up at around 12:30pm. Sam had said that he wasn’t going to be home until after three, so she decided to enjoy her day off.

Well ‘enjoy’ and ‘make use of’ are two very different things. She started by moving all of their laundry to the washer. She then tidied up the living/dining room. Before finally cleaning the few dishes in the sink and decluttering the kitchen counters.

Dean had originally cancelled their Roadhouse plan for that evening, but Jess was hopeful that they would be back on the table, barring how yesterday went. Due to this, Jess opted to not prepare anything for supper and just sink into the couch with a book.

Sam arrived home at twenty to four, stating that Dean was going to be there for four and promptly disappearing into their bedroom. Presumably to change out of his work clothes, but one never knows when it comes to Sam Winchester, sometimes he took longer than her to style his luscious locks.

By the time a knock predictably came from the door at four, Sam was walking down the hall towards her. “In the living room,” He called.

Jess sat up on the couch, craning her neck to see into the kitchen where Dean would enter. After a moment Dean entered looking sheepish, closely followed by Dr. Novak. A huge smile broke out over her face.

She jumped off of the couch before tackling Dean in a hug and whispering, “I’m proud of you,” In his ear.

She eventually let go of Dean and cautioned a look at Sam. He was standing unmoved from his position beside the couch; eyes flickering between Dean and herself, before settling on Dr. Novak. The expression on Sam’s face was mostly unreadable but she could make out confusion.

She turned to the doctor and decided to exchange pleasantries before Sam’s brain caught up with the situation. She held out a hand. “My name’s Jessica, but you can call me Jess, it’s nice to properly meet you, Doc,” She sent a knowing look towards Dean.

Dr. Novak smiled slightly and took her hand. “My name is Castiel, you may call me Cas if you wish.”

She started to wonder how Dean landed someone as esteemed as Dr. Nov- Cas- but then she remembered that Dean was actually quite intelligent. He only dropped out of high school to pay for Sam’s University, but he still worked his way to owning an auto shop of his own. Well, Bobby did give it to Dean, but Bobby didn’t give anyone anything they didn’t already deserve.

Plus she knew opposites attract; this worked well for them. Dean’s outgoingness and goofy nature balanced Cas’ properness and lack of social understanding.

Sam took this gap in conversation to inquire, “What exactly is happening right now?”

Jess sighed, poor, poor oblivious Samuel. She wasn’t going to pretend she knew what Sam was thinking; she was straight herself, but she also was fortunate enough to grow up in a loving and accepting family, so seeing that Dean and Cas were obviously a couple was easy for her. Compared her family to John Winchester... Well he was a hardass and she still remembers the panic attack Sam had when he found out that other sexualities and genders not only exist but are accepted and celebrated not long after they met.

Sam like the stubborn nerd that he was and is, proceeded to spend an entire weekend on the internet looking up everything about being gay, lesbian, bi, pan, ace, aro, trans, non-binary, genderqueer, and everything else he could find. If Sam couldn’t get it through his head that his brother liked a man, then she was sentencing him to another weekend of research.

She pointed to Cas, “This is Doctor Castiel Novak, I believe I mentioned him before.”

_Yeah, _she thought to herself, _I’ve just failed to mention that he’s actually dating your brother and I had to hear about it all over the hospital for the last five months. _____

_____ _

_____ _

This seemed to only confuse Sam further before Dean reached back and grabbed Cas’ hand. Sam’s eyes widened as he followed the movement of Dean’s arm. Slowly (a little too slowly there Mr. Lawyer) Sam seemed to understand; his mouth fell open into an ‘o’.

“Cas, here, is my boyfriend Sammy.” Dean seemed more fragile, well not fragile, just more easily breakable, than Jess had ever seen him. Cas kept shooting looks between the brothers like he was watching a tennis match, or a shootout, it could go either way. This is why homophobia sucks, the Winchester Brothers were closer than any other siblings she had ever met but Dean still felt like he couldn’t share this integral part of his life with Sam.

Sam unfroze and crossed the room, Dean flinched like he was expecting Sam to hit him, before all 6’4 of Sam wrapped him in a bear hug. A collective sigh of relief filled the room as Dean let go of Cas’ hand to return Sam’s hug.

She didn’t really have any idea how this meeting would go, she had gone through every best and worst possibility over the hours since she learnt of their relationship a day prior, but this was better than anything she could’ve thought up. She cast a glance beyond the brothers to Cas; he seemed to share her feelings on the matter if his smile was any indicator.

Sam and Dean ended their hug and each surreptitiously whipped tears from their eyes. Jess moved forwards and slid an arm around Sam’s waist silently guiding him back to the couch. She then gestured at the two armchairs across from it for Dean and Cas to sit.

Once they were all seated Jess realized that none of the testosterone filled humans were planning on continuing this little heart to heart. “So,” She started. “I met Cas at the hospital, where did you meet him, Dean?”

“Well Cas has this old 78’ Lincoln Continental and it was in pretty good shape but the engine was knocking on death's door, so I fixed it up real nice.”

Cas rolled his eyes before adding, “And taking two months to do it, it’s almost like you wanted to keep me around…”

“The part was on backorder and you know it,” Dean replied; blushing as he did. “How else was I supposed to do it, asking you out was not something I was capable of.”

“Speaking in full sentences also seemed to be beyond your ability.”

Dean didn’t even blush at that, he just looked over at Cas with a soft smile and the two got lost in eachothers eyes. Sam beside her was gazing between Jess and his brother, who was completely in his own world at that moment.

Sam whispered, “Should I do something?”

She shook her head before whistling sharply. Dean and Cas both snapped their heads towards her looking like guilty children. She, quite poorly, tried to suppress a laugh, which soon led to all out laughter on her part. Then Sam joined. Then Dean. And suddenly they were all pools of laughter.

After several minutes of gut busting laughter Sam turned to look at her. Then to Dean, and back to her. “He told you but not me…” Sam’s voice was serious, but unlike when he would announce his findings on a case, he was quiet. Almost timid.

“I-” Jess looked to Dean for help, finding none she pressed on, “I only found out yesterday that the other nurses were talking about Dean, not just Dr. Novak’s Boyfriend. I almost literally ran into him and I wasn’t just going to out him, so I stayed quiet.”

Cas and Dean both looked at her quizzically when she brought up the gossip about their relationship, but she ignored them to look at Sam. The kicked puppy look was etched across his face as he apparently found the bottom of her shirt very interesting all of a sudden.

“I wanted to tell you Sammy.” Dean, though not as practised, donned a matching kicked puppy face as his brother, and was staring anywhere except for said brother.

“Dean you don’t-”

“Yes I do.” Dean finally looked at his brother. “It took me a long time to accept that I’m Bi and that it’s OK to like both, I mean Dad would’ve flipped his shit but it’s not wrong to like both genders. Cas helped me a lot with that, but I still shoulda told you.”

“Dean you don’t owe me an explanation. I grew up with Dad too, I can’t imagine how difficult it was for you.”

The air in the room seemed lighter after everyone got a little something off of their chest. Well everyone except Cas, who decided to take her little misstep of speech from earlier and shove it back in her face, unintentionally though. 

“Jessica, what did you say earlier about the hospital staff speaking about us?”

Jess looked to Sam for help, but he had apparently heard enough gossip from her to know that the hospital staff talked about Cas and Dean a lot and he fell back into the couch in fits of laughter. She then decided that Sam wouldn’t live this moment down for the rest of time, before turning to face Dean and Cas and give them the very, actually quite short, story of how she knew of their meetups each time Dean showed up at the hospital within a truly miniscule amount of time.

Which is how, a couple of months later, news was able to travel to most of the hospital that Dr. Novak’s mystery boyfriend was actually Jessica’s newlywed husband’s older brother. Let’s just say Anna was especially unhappy to find out Jess had known all along.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes you would like me to correct please feel free to do so. I don't there are any thanks to my wonderful Beta whom I will not name 'cause she doesn't even know that I'm posting this, or that I can even post. I'm gonna blow her mind.
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you like content where Sam finds out about an established Destiel,this is your lucky day. It's my fav trope and I have a few more works started just for that!
> 
> OK, bye I guess.


End file.
